


Bump

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A monologue, as Lacroix reflects.





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"That which goes bump in the night is a fearful thing to humanity because it is unknown, unquantified save by the deepest fears in the recesses of the mind. Yet, ask yourself: would knowing make it more or less frightening?

"Careful as you answer, dear listeners. Sometimes that which haunts the shadows, lies in wait beneath the darkest night, is more than you are capable of imagining," Lacroix said before ending the night's show.

He then looked again at the message, about the new partner and her involvement with one of the night.

"Knowing, young one, may get you dead."


End file.
